Starrla Lauren Alexandra
History Astraus Met Sara at the Astromony Club, he tell Sara that he is Astraeus the god of Stars, They fell in love, and went to Sara's house. About 3 months after Sara give birth to Starrla. she met Zesu at the Talent Show, They began dating and a about a month later Sara became pregent. Zesu stayed with Sara through her pregency, only leaving right when Isabella was about to be born. came back to see Isabella as he could, and telling her that he had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Isabella with him. Sara belived him and watch Zesu leave. Starrla and Isabella grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half sisters, and that Starrla was actually a year older than Isabella. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Isabella is pouplar girl, unlike Starrla who is nonpouplar. Starrla was the more mature of the two, and was also a Star expert. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Starrla joined the Star group and Isabella the Pouplar. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Starrla started join in Star Club. She spent less of her time with Isabella and her mom, and more of her time with her friends. Isabella spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her mom. One day Isabella was walking home from school alone when she met her father, Zesu. Zesu explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Isabella dashed home and told her mother when Starrla appeared. Starrla had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their mom took them to camp mythology. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Astraeus have the ability to summon miniature stars which can be thrown like a weapon; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. #Children of Astraeus have the ability to focus an intense beam of plasma which will burn anything it touches. DefensiveEdit #Children of Astraeus have the ability to summon a cluster of miniature stars directly in front of them which can be used to block incoming attacks; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. #Children of Astraeus have the ability to conjure a mock shield, made of very small stars, which can be used to defend from attacks; prolonged use may burn the conjurer. PassiveEdit #Children of Astraeus a innately stronger during the night. #Children of Astraeus have the innate ability to see in all directions at once during the night. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Astraeus have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Astraeus are able to cause an eclipse, blotting out the sun for a short time, this drains a lot of energy 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Astraeus are able to turn into pure star light for a short time during the night. While in this state, the user is granted flight and immune to all attacks; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #In rare cases, children of Astraeus have the ability to conjure a miniature version of a constellation to fight for them for a short time, but it can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and the user is immobilised while the constellation fights for them TraitsEdit #Children of Astraeus know all the constellations in the sky. #Children of Astraeus can tell the time, date, and their location simply by looking at the sky. #Children of Astraeus make excellent astrologists. Photo 200px-Astraeus.jpg|Starrla's Father, Astraeus Category:Character Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Astraeus Category:Female